sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Francis Temple
Name: Francis Temple Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: Senior School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Computers Appearance: Francis is short, no more than 5'2" or so, and about average build. His hair is a dark red, grown a bit long, his eyes are green, and his face a bit thin. He tends to dress nicely if he can, especially in button-up shirts and whatever decent-looking pants he can find, usually in some sort of lurid, noticeable color (he's particularly fond of red). He's not especially pale, but he doesn't even have the merest hint of a tan. He wears a couple rings, mostly silver or white gold because he claims yellow gold looks tacky. Biography: '''Francis is an orphan of a wealthy family - something very few people know, because that family is from Maryland, and he's done his best to distance himself from everything but the money. He's fast-thinking and occasionally a bit ruthless, and has studied computers extensively because they're the only thing he feels can keep up with him. He tends to get bored with people and has almost no friends, because he doesn't go out of his way to make them. But he's not picked on very often - he's in decent shape and those same violent tendencies tend to present themselves in a fight - the last fight he got into, he broke the guy's arm. After the guy'd already given up and tried to take off. The way Francis saw it, it guaranteed a few days of relaxation while the other guy's arm was healing, and did a good job of scaring anyone else off. He was right. Naturally, he doesn't always get away with this sort of thing (that particular incident got him two weeks' suspension, and a severe warning that another fight would mean a much worse penalty), but his home life has given him little respect for authority because he's so used to being in a superior position. Even at a young age he had people working under him and he sped his way through most grades with wildly variant marks, mostly because he'd refuse to do any work that didn't interest him. The constant ups and downs of his grades have left him exactly where he's supposed to be, grade-wise. However, his decision to go into a proper school now that the money's (sort-of) under his control may not have been the best idea - used to being superior to the people he interacted with, and easily bored, he's developed quite an anti-social streak once he realized other people weren't as willing to deal with him when they weren't getting paid. His home life is equally strained - he's supposedly under his aunt's control now that his parents are gone, but he does his best to avoid her to the point of buying his own apartment in town and only visiting her when something comes up with the money, since she's technically his guardian. '''Advantages: He thinks quick, he's good with computers, and he'll do whatever it takes to win a fight. Disadvantages: Even when he's not being deliberately antagonistic, he's nearly impossible to get along with. Designated Number: Male Student no. 79 The above biography is as written by EndlessScribe. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Cinquedea Conclusions: The prick with the sword generally manages to kill one person before going out in a spectacular blaze of pathetic. Which, in our eyes here at SOTF, is never a bad thing. Add in the fact that this particular student happens to be a small prick, and we get the feeling he's going to overcompensate for his size in a violently antisocial manner. It should be a sight to behold. *laugh* Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Collar detonation Collected Weapons: Cinquedea (issued weapon) Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Francis first appeared at the cottage, having witnessed the fight between the Poison Angels and Wade Wilson, and their subsequent killing of Jeff Marontate. After they left, and when Will Sigurbjornsson and Stephanie Evans arrived on the scene, he decided to strike. As he rushed towards them, he tripped and fell into a nearby well, dislocating his shoulder. To add insult to injuries, the area was soon declared a dangerzone, and Francis could only make a futile attempt at saving himself before his collar detonated. Post-Game Evaluation: Pfft! The prick with the sword couldn't even manage to kill ONE person before going out in a spectacular blaze of pathetic! What a loser! Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Francis, in chronological order. V3: *She Bop Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Francis Temple. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students